Good Luck, Rogue!
by Contaminated Milkshakes
Summary: When Rogue Cheney's drunk, you wouldn't imagine the things he could do. Levy McGarden could attest to that. After spending the rest of her evening with the Shadow dragon slayer, things are about to change. With the help of both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, can he survive the wrath of mood swings and cravings? Good luck, Rogue! You need it!


**Good Luck, Rogue!**

**Author's Notes: **Alright, first I changed my name to Contaminated Milkshakes, but I'm still the Vanilla Twinkles you know. Here's another story. I put up the Crystal Flowers on hold first. Got a lil' bit of writer's block so yeah. Merry Christmas, though it's late and a Happy New Year! Here's another story. This time it's kinda explicit and hot. This has got to be the sexiest story I have written in ages so bear with me 'cause I have no experience... Er.. Yeah.

**Summary: **When Rogue Cheney's drunk, you wouldn't imagine the things he could do. Levy McGarden could attest to that. After spending the rest of her evening with the Shadow dragon slayer, things are about to change. With the help of both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, can he survive the wrath of mood swings and cravings? Good luck, Rogue! You need it!

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Rating might eventually change to M but we'll see how it goes from here, first.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_"Levy...I want you..."_

My eyes fluttered open and groaned as I felt my head throb again. I rubbed my temples and jumped out of bed. I passed by the mirror and looked at myself. I looked horrible, and the hangover wasn't helping. My neck also ached for some reason, but I shrugged it off. I cursed silently about the hangover I just had and also, the hardcore parties that Fairy Tail would often hold. Not that I'm not used to them, but this party was probably the biggest, craziest and wildest party the guild hosted for winning the recently held, Grand Magic Games. I yawned, trying to remember what happened last night.

_The music was too loud that it probably was heard all over the whole town. Colorful light was flashing through the whole guild hall. Alcohol and sweat filled the air that I had a hard time breathing. It was getting hotter inside due to the crowded space, so I excused myself to get some refreshments from the bar. I sat on one available stool, not noticing that I was actually being followed and called for Mirajane's attention._

_"Hey Mira!" I greeted loudly so she might hear._

_The white-haired barmaid turned to look at me and flashed me a genuine grin. "Oh hey, Levy! What's up? Do you need something?" she asked. _

_"Juice would be fine. If you have any," I said with a chuckle. In a party this big, with all the guilds invited, it would be impossible for Fairy Tail to have something as light as juice. The safest drink you could get from the party is soda, juice and water. I didn't want to get drunk tonight, specially with a lot of strangers in the guild. Unfortunately, I heard that we ran out of soda not too long ago, so I had to stick with juice. Knowing the immature minds of some members, one of them probably spiked everything-excluding water, of course. If only I knew better I wouldn't have drank too much punch hours ago. It made me feel a little weird._

_"Just juice? At least try something stronger than that. It's not a party without drinking!" Mirajane suggested._

_I rolled my eyes. "Everything's spiked anyway! Don't you have anything without alcohol?" I whined childishly. As much as possible, I wanted to avoid getting drunk. It's dangerous. Though my team would be kind enough to take me home after a hangover, I still didn't want to drink. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone or anything at the moment. _

_"Nope, sorry." she answered bluntly with a devilish smile. I sighed in defeat. Guess I have no choice. I guess one mug wouldn't hurt, but boy was I wrong._

_"Fine. Just not too strong, alright? Oh and a plate of oranges please." I replied. _

_She nodded and hurried off to get me my order. I placed my head on my hands, my elbows resting on the counter as I waited for Mira to come back. I looked around the guild for a certain dragon slayer but to my dismay, I found none. But I did find some other interesting things though. On a table was a half-naked Gray and half-naked Lyon. They were both having an intense staring contest, one that nobody bothered to interrupt. Lucy, however, was currently flirting with Sabertooth's new master, Sting Eucliffe. They both looked drunk and I pitied them. Natsu was right behind them, seated on a table in front of Cana, chugging down as much booze as he could. _

_I sweat dropped. Cana probably held another drinking contest again. This time, she was facing a lot of people since many watched as Natsu actually challenged her. But all in all I think everyone was enjoying his or herself. Fairy Tail prepared for this properly so nothing could absolutely go wrong. And having some fighting at the back of the guild didn't count. Fighting in the guild-I think it was necessary or something._

_"Seems like you're havin' a *rough* night?" Someone said beside me._

_I turned to look, only to see Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth, grinning at me like a kid. He was staring at me and it was rather...seductive. Though I have failed to notice that he was actually drunk, I actually came up with a good reply._

_"Yeah, well it seems you're having a good time" I said._

_"Not really, not until you chatted with me" he said and winked. I blushed and wished that Mira would just butt in and save me. Not that I didn't want to talk to him. It's just that I feel like there's something wrong here. I'm aware of his drunken state but I never thought that this stoic, emotionless, dragon slayer actually liked me having a conversation with him. It felt so awkward but nice at the same time._

_Mira arrived, holding not one but two trays. She served me the first tray, which contained all of my orders. "Here you go, Levy. It's the *lightest* I could fine" she said nicely. Then she served Rogue a mug of booze. He drank it thirstily and caught me staring at him then stopped._

_"Levy, don't go around staring at me like that. I might melt~" he slurred obnoxiously._

_I blushed even more. He was definitely drunk! I shouldn't have talked to him. It was a really bad move. Mirajane seemed to have heard the conversation and butted in. "Do you guys need something else?" she asked._

_I was about to speak and tell Mira that he's had enough when Rogue cut me off. "Two more bottles of beer wouldn't hurt~" Rogue said sheepishly. I narrowed my eyes on him and had the courage to say that he shouldn't drink anymore. But he looked at me with a mischievous smirk. "You want me to stop?" he asked slyly._

_"Of course! I think you've had enough!" I scolded._

_"Then kiss me. I'll stop" he said straightforwardly. I felt heat rush up to my face as I nearly stood up from my seat. I looked at Mirajane who was smiling and urged me to go on and do as he says. Not knowing what to do, I just took a sip of my drink. I will definitely NOT kiss him._

_"W-What makes you think... I'll do t-that?" I stammered._

_He lowered his head and leaned closer to me. I tightened the grip around the mug I was holding. He fixed his gaze at me and smirked; I felt like he was staring deeply into my soul. His crimson red orbs weren't helping, too. "You will. Or would you rather let me kiss you instead?" he smirked through his words. It was said too loudly that it attracted a lot of attention from the people partying. _

_My heart was throbbing madly and I felt like a helpless damsel in distress now. Then suddenly, everyone was watching._

_"KISS! KISS! KISS!" everyone cheered. Even Mirajane joined in. _

_Rogue looked at them and raised his mug. "Oh c'mon! You gotta be better than that!" he yelled. Yep, he's drunk alright. In fact he was *too* drunk. He's so out of character and it didn't fail to amuse me at some point._

_"KISS! KISS! KISS!" they cheered again, louder than the first one. _

_His friend Sting even made his way through us. "Come on Rogue kiss her already! Or do you want me to slam your heads together?!" he shouted. _

_"KISS! KISS! KISS!" _

_The cheering was even louder. Then I found myself panicking, my eyes darting everywhere. I spotted Gajeel, who was just staring blankly at the scene and I felt hurt. Why won't he do something? Then it dawned to me. He wouldn't care anyway. I'm not anyone special to him. He views me nothing more than a friend. Looking at the situation, I feel stupid now. It was obvious he didn't return my feelings for him. I sighed and faced Rogue, who was still smiling sheepishly at me._

_"Well? They're asking for it" he whispered smugly. _

_I looked at him then the crowd. "These lips won't kiss themselves, Levy~" he teased and earned a few snickers from the crowd. _

_Sighing in defeat, I cupped his cheeks and everyone went crazy. I feel so close to fainting but what the hell? It's just one, stupid kiss. We were so close now that I could feel his breath. Aside from the alcohol, I could smell his scent; he smelled heavenly and it was addicting. I closed my eyes, regretting none and locked my lips on his. I heard the cheering go louder and some even hooted. He was momentarily shocked but then started kissing back-to my surprise. He was beginning to kiss me dominantly and I wanted to push him away, but I was so stuck in the moment._

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt nausea come over me and I raced to the bathroom. I hurled endlessly until it stopped. I fixed myself, looked at the mirror once again and almost fainted when I saw two tiny puncture wounds above my collarbones. It looked like a recent bite. But of what exactly?

Suddenly, I remembered EXACTLY what happened last night.

_The kiss lasted a while until we both pulled away, gasping for air. He licked his lips seductively and smiled at me as I covered my lips with my hands. I was blushing wildly that my mind was so messed up. I glanced at Sting who gave a thumbs up and Mira, who was fan girling. "You're red" I heard Rogue speak._

_"I...uh...w-well..." I murmured nervously._

_He laughed then removed my hands off my mouth. "Let's get outta here." he said nonchalantly and dragged me away from the guild, still shocked. I didn't know why I permitted him to pull me outside, I knew it was terribly wrong and stuff but I felt attracted already. Once outside, he started laughing and I shoved him._

_"What's so funny?!" I snapped._

_"Nothing!" he managed to say between cackles, "It's just that I don't know why but I'm already in love with you~" _

_"W-What?!" I shrieked feeling a bit flustered._

_"I said..." his voice changed into a husky, sexier one. He leaned in closer to me once again. "...that I'm in love with you"_

_With that, he slammed his lips into mine, his arms snaked my waist and pulled me in closer. I absentmindedly placed my hands on his chest to push him away again but my instincts took over and I started kissing him back. He was more dominant and I could moaned a little, cursing myself for doing such a thing. He deepened the kiss and so did I since I was the submissive one. He began being gentle at first then a little more roughly, causing me to shove him lightly. _

_We were still kissing when we heard a cough that came from behind us. We pulled away, startled by the sound. _

_"Am I interrupting something?" _

_It was Sting and he was smirking. "Why don't you guys go get a room?"_

_"Hey Sting go away" Rogue shooed his friend childishly which made me giggle. "We're having a moment here~" _

_Sting scoffed. "Whatever, just don't do anything stupid, alright?" _

_"Can't help it Sting. This girl makes me go all stupid" Rogue replied which earned a laugh from his blonde friend._

_"Pft, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun!" Sting said finally and went back inside the guild. We waited for him to disappear completely and then Rogue looked at me. _

_"Let's do this somewhere else, shall we?"_

I snapped back to reality only to find out that I stumbled backwards and broke a vase. I leaned on the wall for support and I felt my heart beat fast. Something happened with me and Rogue last night and I have a bad feeling about this. And these...bite marks. They aren't just ordinary marks. They're... shit.

Oh no, this cannot be happening. I started to panic. I washed my face and looked in the mirror.

"No.. Levy... You are not..." I was talking to myself. Then there was a loud banging on my door and someone called from outside.

Someone whom I didn't want to see right now...

"Levy!" he shouted.

Rogue. Rogue Cheney. He's back.

"Levy! I know you're in there!" he yelled again.

I gasped and gritted my teeth. Should... Should I let him in?

"Levy please open up!"

No. I shouldn't. Not today.

"Levy! Open this door or I'll knock it down!"

I tiptoed outside the bathroom and to the door. I was about to turn the doorknob when I felt it unlock and he pushed the door open, revealing himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: <strong>Please inform me of my grammar mistakes. Don't hate me please~! I'm a hardcore Rogue x Levy shipper! I think the pairing was cute you know... And I'm so sorry for the OOCness of Rogue here. But hey, we all know what alcohol can do to people. Specially Rogue. Oh I just love how drunk Rogue acts~


End file.
